


Don't Meet Me Under the Mistletoe.

by theomnisquid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomnisquid/pseuds/theomnisquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't that Fitz doesn't want to kiss Mack. He very much does want to kiss him. But he would rather not get a taste of something he could never have. Because there is no way Mack could ever want scrawny broken Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Meet Me Under the Mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mzpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzpineapple/gifts).



> Asked for a christmas-y prompt on tumblr. Sister asked for something FitzMack.
> 
> I'm not sure if you can actually use electro-magnetic fields to create a forcefield. But let's pretend you can because why not, when I'm writing for a universe that has characters with ability to turn into big green rage monsters or ones that can survive being frozen in ice for years.

**1.** Fitz kinda hates Skye right now. Like really hates her. She has way too much christmas spirit. Way way way too much spirit for her own good. Currently Fitz is stuck in a limited amount of space, no doubt due to some sort of electro-magnetic force field that he had just two days ago shown Skye how to set up. She was a fiendish devil. Fitz was also refusing to do anything but stare straight ahead at the moment. Which meant he was staring into a very broad, very muscular chest. A chest that he very much wanted to run his hands all over. Instead, he shoved them into his trousers pockets. Lest they betray him.  
“So...um..” Mack starts and stops, sighing, arms moving to cross over his expansive chest. Fitz continues to stare straight ahead into the grease stained abyss of Mack’s white tank.

“Just kiss already.” Skye’s voice booms over the intercom and echoes down the hall. “Kiss and the field turns off and you can go on your merry way.” Fitz turns about fifty different shades of red in less than fifteen seconds. He kinda wishes he was a spy that kept cyanide in his teeth. He was going to die the slow agonizing death of embarrassment. Mack squeezes one of his shoulders briefly.

“No can do, Skye. My man here isn’t comfortable with that and I’m not about that kinda thing.” Mack states, looking up into the camera. There is a moment of crackling silence before Skye sighs loudly into the intercom microphone.

Fitz can feel the air ripple around him as the field is turned off. He roughly pushes past Mack. Thinks about how that was kinda rude of him and he should at least thank Mack for not forcing him into anything. But his feet have already bought him to his lab, where he locks the door behind him and hides out for the rest of the day.

**2.** He has managed to avoid Mack for a total of four days now. And while Fitz more than misses his friend, he still isn’t over the embarrassing mistletoe situation from a few days ago. But he needs the mechanic’s help. So he finds himself hovering in the doorway to the garage. Positively not staring at all at Mack’s ass as he is bent over the engine of one of SHIELD’s many field op vehicles.

He fiddles nervously with the tablet in his hands. Not quite ready to call out for the other man’s attention. He forces himself to clear his throat loudly though, he can’t just avoid Mack forever after all. Mack straightens himself up, pulling a dirty rag out of the back of his pants to wipe his hands on.

“What do you need, Turbo?” Mack asks as he turns around. Fitz fights the urge to turn on his heel and hightail it back to his lab.

“I uh.. that is um..” Fitz falters and holds up his tablet, smiling sheepishly. The blueprints of his latest project displayed on its screen.

“Alright, you need some opinions or something, Turbo.” It is more of a statement than a question but Fitz nods and holds out the device for Mack to take. Mack does so, closing the distance between the two of them.

Fitz thinks he should have given into his earlier urge. The air crackles around them with a certain degree of staticness. Fitz glances upward knowing that he will see a sprig of mistletoe. He really needs to learn to stay in his lab. Beside him, Mack shifts slightly away from him. Fitz only feels slightly offended.

“Sorry, Turbo. I should have said something. I knew that was there.” Mack shrugs and Fitz can see the other man’s shoulders move up and down out of the corner of his eye. But Fitz refuses to look up and meet the other man’s eyes. Choosing to stare instead at his feet and think about how he really should buy new shoes. These ones were looking a little worse for wear.

Skye is away on a mission, so Fitz is settling in mentally for a long and awkward wait to be free because there is no way that Mack could possible want to kiss him. Fitz maybe kinda wants to kiss Mack. He kinda maybe wanted to kiss Mack a few days ago. He kinda maybe has a slight crush on the man. But he would rather not get a taste of something he could never have. Because...because there is no way Mack could be interested in scrawny broken Fitz.

Mack proves his disinterest by kissing the tablet instead of Fitz. Fitz is extremely hurt by the fact that Mack would rather kiss an inanimate object than him. Although, he is also impressed that Mack kissing the tablet brought the force field down.

Fitz swipes the tablet abruptly out of Mack’s grip with a mumbled excuse of not needing his help anymore before practically running out of the garage.

**3.** Fitz is entirely unsure as to why he needed to accompany Mack to his sister’s hair salon. But Mack says something about it being ten days before christmas. Fitz would rather go wait in the quinjet until Mack got back. Mack, however is insistent that he isn’t going to leave Fitz alone, like a dog locked in a car in July. Fitz thinks the analogy is a bit weak as it is December in New York and the quinjet is decidedly nothing like a car.

But here Fitz is instead, standing outside Patricia’s Hair Palace in the Bronx. IN front of him Mack looks back and throws Fitz a grin before pushing the door open. A rush of warm air greets them, along with a loud squeal. A pair of arms, just as big as Mack’s throws themselves around Mack. Fits peers around his teammate and takes in his sister.

She is just as larger, if not larger than Mack is. She releases Mack from her bear hug and peers down at Fitz.

“Bambi! Is that the little lab monkey you were telling me about?” Patricia asks as she shoves her brother aside to get a better look at Fitz.  
“Bambi?” Fitz mouths at Mack he too is crushed into a hug.

By the end of their visit, Fitz kinda adores Patricia. She had been born Kevin. Had felt trapped until just two years ago when she had shed her “cocoon” and started living as Patricia. Bambi...er..Mack had paid for her top surgery as a christmas in July present. When Patricia had said that with grateful tears in her eyes, Fitz had looked at his friend with a newfound level of respect.

It is when they are saying their goodbyes and about to step out of the Hair Palace that life once again shits on Fitz and ruins the visit.

“Wait a minute, Bambi.” Patricia calls out, Mack and Fitz pause mid stride and both turn to look at her.”

“It is a holiday tradition! Put those lips to good use boys!” Patricia grins wickedly at them and points a manicured finger above them. Fitz’s mouth goes dry at the sight of the mistletoe. There is no force field holding them in place here. But his feet won’t work and he remains rooted to the spot.

“Sorry, sis.” Mack says, shaking his head. “ I told you that those boobs were the only present for Christmas this year.” Mack throws his own grin at his sister and the other hair stylists and customers in the shop before placing his large hand on the small of Fitz’s back and ushering them out of his sister’s place of business.

 

**4.** Fitz would like to think that at least he isn’t stuck here in place with Mack this time. But really this is far far worse.

Not that Hunter isn’t attractive. Because Hunter is very very attractive. It is just that Fitz really isn’t about public displays of affection. Especially public displays of affection that he is forced into and doesn’t want to be a part of.

As soon as the shield gone up around them, Hunter had muttered a “Bloody hell.” Then gave Fitz a once over before shrugging and grabbing the younger man by the face and pulling him in for a kiss.

For as horrible as it was to have been trapped under mistletoe with Mack, Hunter was definitely worse. Mack never once forced him into anything he wasn’t comfortable with. As soon as the shield drops, Fitz is pushing Hunter away from him. He ignores the joyful whoop from Skye and resolutely avoids looking over at where Mack was standing. Not only had Fitz avoided kissing Mack three times under a mistletoe. But Mack had just been witness to the one time Fitz gets kissed.

Fitz feels a little better when Hunter walks up to him with a frozen bag of peas pressed against his left eye. He apologizes for just kissing Fitz like that and how Mack had explained to him that just kissing people without their permission was wrong. Even if they were both trapped in a force field bubble.

 

**5** Coulson made Skye disable all the force fields on christmas eve, but had allowed her to keep the mistletoe up. That way people could still kiss under it, but no one was forced to. All the same Fitz was avoiding the offending plant as the teamed gathered together for some christmas festivities.

However it wasn’t Fitz that ends up under the mistletoe with someone. Fitz watches Mack who is watching Bobbi as they stand together under the mistletoe. Bobbi smiles at Mack and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Well stud, lay one on me.” She laughs and puckers up her lips. When Mack and Bobbi finally pull away, Fitz realizes that he had been holding his breath. His heart hurts. The kiss wasn’t even that long. Thirty seconds at the most and it had been chaste and tasteful. The way one would kiss their parents on the lips when they were young. But his heart feels like all of Saint Nick’s reindeer had trampled over it. He bolts from the room, ignoring the way everyone calls out after him, asking if he is alright.

**+1.** He stares at the mangled heap of mistletoe on his lab table. He had ripped it from the door frame over his lab on his way in and had crushed it in his hands before tossing it down on the table. Furiously, he wipes at the tears in his eyes. He’s jealous and he knows it is stupid and petty because Mack doesn’t want him and never will and he should just give up and move on.

“Hey Turbo.” Mack’s voice startles Fitz out of his pity party. “You alright there?”

“Yeah, I’m just..I’m uh..I’m” Fitz stops and gives a half hearted shrug, looking back down at the remains of the mistletoe. Mack steps up to the other side of the table and Fitz can feel his eyes on him.

“I wanted to...that is I thought..What I mean is, you didn’t want..” Fitz fidgets with the mistletoe and wishes he wasn’t so broken. Wishes he could get the words out to tell Mack how much he wanted to kiss him, But he understood that Mack didn’t want him, wasn’t attracted to him.

Mack’s hand closes around his and Fitz looks up into Mack’s eyes, meeting them properly for the first time in weeks.

“I get ya, Turbo.” Mack whispers and takes the mistletoe out from underneath Fitz’s hands, holding it above them.

“I get ya.” He says again as he leans over the table to press a kiss to Fitz’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't remember if they ever mentioned Mack's family. And really I didn't care if they did. I really wanted to create this character because she just seemed so fun in my head. Big bad ass woman, who chose to keep her muscles so she could kick disrepectful dudes' asses when needed.


End file.
